


say that you love me

by nightdrip



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdrip/pseuds/nightdrip
Summary: It feels like it’s straight out of a porn film, this situation. Hangyul can already see a title for it: Twink gets fucked hard by delivery boy.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 35
Kudos: 179





	say that you love me

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo hehe enjoy

It feels like it’s straight out of a porn film, this situation. Hangyul can already see a title for it:  _ Twink gets fucked hard by delivery boy.  _ He was only supposed to be here to make a delivery, to hand the package to its receiver, get a slip signed and go. Hangyul didn’t expect to be greeted by a man who could not have possibly been a day over 20 who was clad in nothing but an oversized sweater. His heart races when he realizes he owns an exact same one. 

“Good day, uh, Mister Kim Wooseok?” The man nods, a small coy smile on his lips. Hangyul hands the package to Wooseok with slightly trembling hands, trying hard to ignore the way his whole body seems to tingle when Wooseok’s fingers brushes over his. 

“Please sign here,” he says, also handing the receiver’s slip, which Wooseok signs swiftly. Hangyul pockets the piece of paper, and looks back at the man. He wants to engrave this image into his mind. Hangyul would be lying if he said he didn’t feel elated to see Wooseok checking him out. 

Hangyul doesn’t have anything else to do for the day, this delivery had been his last task before heading home, so he hesitates a bit before turning to leave. 

But Wooseok raises his foot, bare leg coming into Hangyul’s line of vision as he does. “Wait,” he says softly. His eyes shine with want and Hangyul is mesmerized by the way Wooseok licks his lips. “Would you like to come in?” 

Hangyul gulps, already sweating. He manages a quick nod and lets Wooseok pull him inside. He doesn’t even have time to think or breathe before he feels soft lips on his and a tongue licking inside his mouth. He slowly wraps his arms around the other’s smaller frame, pulling him closer so that their bodies are pressed flush against each other. He lets his hands fall to the man’s ass, a sharp breath leaving him when he feels soft bare flesh. 

“No underwear?” He asks as he runs his lips down the column of Wooseok’s neck. 

“My boyfriend is needy,” the man explains. Hangyul halts and pulls back in surprise. 

“Boyfriend?” His chest pangs with something he can’t explain. 

“Don’t worry,” Wooseok whispers, pulling him back closer inch by inch until their lips are pressed together once again. “He doesn’t mind when I fuck other people.” 

Hangyul smirks. “What a jerk.” He relishes in the moan Wooseok lets out when he squeezes his ass. 

“Not really,” the smaller male answers. He smiles as he leads Hangyul to his bedroom. 

Hangyul watches with wide attentive eyes as Wooseok falls to his knees in front of him, dragging his tongue over the outline of his hardening cock. His hands work swiftly to undo Hangyul’s belt and zipper. Hangyul is fully hard by the time Wooseok has pulled his pants all the way down to his ankles, hot mouth attaching onto the length of his dick. 

“Shit,” Wooseok moans. He takes Hangyul into his mouth slowly, pulling him out just to swirl his tongue over and suck on the head. “Your cock is perfect.” 

“Better than your boyfriend’s?” 

“No one’s better than my boyfriend,” Wooseok smirks. “But yours is a close second.” 

The response Hangyul has dies in his throat when Wooseok suddenly takes all of him into his mouth. He’s good: he doesn’t even gag when Hangyul suddenly thrusts forward, cock hitting the back of Wooseok’s throat. He could come like this. He wants to come like this. 

Unfortunately, it’s not what Wooseok wants, because it isn’t long before he’s pulling off of Hangyul’s dick and wiping his lips. 

“Don’t come yet,” he pouts. Fuck, Hangyul would probably do anything he wants if he pouts this cutely at him. “You’re just like my boyfriend.” 

_ His fucking boyfriend again, _ Hangyul thinks. “Your boyfriend doesn’t sound like a good boyfriend.” 

Wooseok giggles at this, hitting Hangyul’s chest playfully. “He’s the best boyfriend.”

“He’s okay with you sleeping around like this?” Wooseok only smiles as he pulls Hangyul towards the bed, letting himself fall on top of it with Hangyul over him. 

Wooseok circles his arms around Hangyul’s neck and leans up, lips brushing against Hangyul’s as he speaks. “Only because he knows he’s the best. He knows I won’t leave him for someone else.” 

Hangyul frowns. He feels jealous somehow. Of what, he doesn’t know. Perhaps he’s jealous that the most beautiful person he’s ever met is already taken. Perhaps he’s jealous of the trust Wooseok and his boyfriend have between the two of them. Perhaps he’s jealous of being only second best. 

“Why the long face?” Wooseok asks, tone teasing. “Sad you won’t get to have me? We barely know each other. I don’t even know your name.” 

“Hangyul,” he replies simply. “Lee Hangyul. Remember it. I’m going to make sure it’s all you know by the end of tonight.” 

“Ooh,” Wooseok says, slightly impressed. “That confident, huh? We’ll see, then.” 

Their lips meet again, and Hangyul doesn’t hold back. He kisses Wooseok with much fervor, with enough hunger that has the other breathless. Hangyul doesn't let the two of them stay apart for long, kissing him again but softer this time, more careful. 

He slides Wooseok’s sweater up, revealing his pretty skin and his pretty cock, already hard and leaking precum. Hangyul breaks the kiss just to admire him, to brush his fingers over Wooseok’s nipples and watch the other man twitch and moan.

Hangyul wraps a hand around Wooseok’s cock, slowly pumping it. Wooseok jerks at his touch, obviously sensitive. 

“My boyfriend,” he stutters, pausing to take a shaky breath before continuing, “usually doesn’t touch me there.” 

“What an asshole,” Hangyul says lowly, squeezing Wooseok’s cock only to see him gasp and shake from the stimulation. 

“No,” Wooseok says quickly. “He just doesn’t have to–” he’s cut off by his own whine as Hangyul rubs his thumb over the head. “To touch it to make me come.” 

“Such a waste. Why wouldn’t he do that when you get so pretty and worked up just from a few strokes like this?” Hangyul watches with admiration and wonder as Wooseok writhes and moans whorishly just from him touching his cock. 

“Stop,” Wooseok whimpers. “Just fuck me already.” 

Hangyul tuts, “so needy, are we?” 

There’s lube on the desk right by the bed, so Hangyul wastes no time grabbing it. Wooseok looks up at him curiously. 

“No condom?” 

Hangyul shakes his head. “I’m gonna eat you out after.” 

Wooseok’s breath hitches at the promise, unconsciously spreading his legs wider. “I’ve already prepped myself,” he tells Hangyul. He slides a hand down between his legs and pulls at one cheek, giving Hangyul a clear view of his loose hole, fluttering as he teases a finger around his own rim. 

Hangyul smiles, but he’s cut off by Wooseok speaking again. 

“Actually it was my boyfriend who prepped me,” Wooseok says, smirking when Hangyul’s face twitches and shifts into an annoyed expression. “Yeah. Fucked me so good this morning I had to fuck myself again with my fingers just to keep his shape inside of me.” 

“That means I don’t have to finger you anymore, then,” Hangyul grits out. He coats his cock with lube, rubbing the excess on his hand on Wooseok’s ass, sliding a finger to tease him. 

Hangyul soon replaces his finger with his cock upon Wooseok’s whines and complaints, sliding in slowly until he’s buried to the hilt. Wooseok shakes, obviously impatient, but Hangyul isn’t exactly small, and he can feel how tight Wooseok is around him. He waits a few seconds until Wooseok is nodding, arms coming up to hold onto him again as he starts thrusting gently. 

“Good,” Wooseok praises. “Your cock is so good, fuck. Feels so good.”

It spurs Hangyul on, and he starts canting his hips forward with more force, in a quicker pace that has Wooseok moaning high and loud. 

“Hangyul, shit– more. Please, harder.” Hangyul obeys, leaning back to watch Wooseok as he starts fucking him in a more relentless pace. He has his mouth open, letting out noises Hangyul hopes the neighbours don’t hear. Wooseok’s eyes are also starting to roll back. His whole body just seems to respond naturally to Hangyul’s own. 

He slows down, just to get another reaction from Wooseok. He does. Wooseok whines, pawing at his arms and trying to get him to move again by locking his legs around Hangyul’s torso and pushing his heels against his back. 

“Fuck me,” Wooseok whispers. “I need it, please.” 

Hangyul doesn’t listen, only grinding deep into Wooseok, earning a long moan from him. He stays like that, rolling his hips in a slow motion, ignoring Wooseok’s whines and pleas. 

“Hangyul, please,” Wooseok begs. “Please fuck me already. My boyfriend wouldn’t let me wait this long.”

Just like that, it’s as if something inside him snaps. Hangyul clenches his jaw and grabs Wooseok’s legs, spreading them wider as he starts to fuck him again. His pace is rough, quick, merciless, but Wooseok seems to be in bliss, fingers curling around the sheets, even grabbing onto the pillow behind his head.

“Yes, yes, yes,” he chants, moving his body against Hangyul in an attempt to meet his thrusts halfway. “Fuck, Hangyul, you’re so good. You’re doing so well, shit.”

Hangyul preens at the praise, arousal coiling tighter inside his belly as he ruts into Wooseok. He can’t keep quiet anymore either, groaning and letting out moans whenever Wooseok clenches around him. He just feels that heavenly on his cock. 

“You’re almost as good as my boyfriend,” Wooseok manages to say in between moans. He has a teasing expression on, he knows mentioning his boyfriend riles Hangyul up. 

“Shut up,” Hangyul says between clenched teeth. He thrusts in particularly hard, making Wooseok cry out. “Shut up. Stop talking about him.” 

The tears fall before he can stop it. His movements slow and Hangyul buries his face in Wooseok’s neck. “Seokie,” he whimpers. 

Wooseok’s eyes widen and he immediately wraps his hands around Hangyul, cooing to try and calm him down. “Oh, no, baby. I’m so sorry,” he whispers, rubbing Hangyul’s back. “Are you okay?” 

It takes him a few seconds, but Hangyul nods, sniffling. 

Wooseok laughs. “You really are an idiot.”

Hangyul whines, pinching Wooseok softly. Wooseok laughs louder. “Shut up.” 

“Idiot. Idiot baby. Big idiot baby,” Wooseok teases even more. “Baby got jealous of himself? So stupid.” 

“I hate you,” Hangyul mumbles. 

“No, you don’t,” Wooseok smiles, fingers now combing Hangyul’s hair. “It’s why you cried out of jealousy of yourself.”

“Meanie,” Hangyul pouts as he pulls back. Wooseok giggles and kisses him on the lips. 

“I love you, too, you big idiot,” Wooseok says against Hangyul’s lips. “No more roleplay. Okay?” Hangyul nods, kissing Wooseok again. 

“Okay,” Wooseok says. “Now where were we?” 

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @atsuwdz


End file.
